The present invention relates to a fitting system for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat, with the fitting system including a first fitting and a second fitting that are driven by a common drive shaft; each of the fittings having a first fitting part and a second fitting part that are connected to one another by a gear mechanism so that there can be a rolling movement of the second fitting part on the first fitting part, with an angle defined between the fitting parts and being changed by the rolling movement; and each of the fittings having a driver rotatably mounted in the first fitting part and driving an eccentric arranged so that rotation of the driver causes the rolling movement of the second fitting part on the first fitting part, when the driver is driven by the drive shaft.
US 2005/0179297 A1 discloses a fitting system of the type described above, with two identical fittings, in which the driver necessary for the driving is of two-part design in the form of a driving bushing made of plastic and a driving ring made of metal. The driving bushing and driving ring are connected to each other in a rotationally fixed manner. For special cases, some features of the fitting system are unused and might be saved.